Havoc: The Beginning
by Just7111
Summary: This was the first story I ever wrote!


HAVOC: The Beginning

Narrator- There was a time when the world was filled with monsters of all shapes and sizes but over time things started to change. The world they once ruled turned against them so the monsters had to make a choice to evolve? Or find someplace else to call home while the weak evolved into what we now call humans, the more powerful with all their pride could not stomach living with such pitiful creatures that so easily abandoned their true nature to become something so weak and frail so they went to a dark place where they wait to reclaim what was once theirs. But who can say for sure if all of the so called "all mighty powerful ones" are really gone from what I hear there might be one or two still left hanging around somewhere. My name is Jason but my friends call me Havoc and this is a story of where my life and the lives of 8 others change forever:

(July 7, 2011 Central City, 7:30 P.M.)

News Announcer- Recent reports over the last few weeks have shown that all the attacks around the city are in fact done by monsters yes you heard me right actual monsters! I would not have believed it myself, but the footage that was just brought to our attention is real there are actual monsters attacking our fair city. We now go to a live conference with our Mayor of Central City:

Mayor Victor Creed- I assure you that these alleged monster sightings that are causing all the damage in our city are nothing but petty criminals playing dress up so our boys in blue don't put up a fight.

News reporter- But Mayor Creed what about the footage we received earlier today? They look pretty real to us?

Mayor Victor Creed- Digitally enhanced with some Hollywood special effects

News reporter 2- What about these so called fake monsters picking up cars and throwing them through buildings and shooting some kind of beams from their claws and mouths?

Mayor Victor Creed- rocket launchers with blinding lights and laser effects...

News reporter- What about the car throwing?!

Mayor Victor Creed- A new kind of muscle enhancing steroid?

Mayors Aid Taylor- Ok that's enough questions for today we will have more information for you at a later time

News Announcer- Well there you have it live from city hall Mayor Creed over whelmed with the fact that there may be monsters in our city this is Amanda Mckee live with news 10 thank you and good night.

(July 7, 2011 Central Towers, 10:30 P.M.)

Victor Creed- Ahhh (Liquor glass hits wall) this is not what we had agreed!

Kristen Gill- This isn't so bad we can salvage this

Victor Creed- How? They were supposed to keep a low profile until I could draw them out!

Kristen Gill- Well with recent events I am sure they will make an appearance soon enough

Victor Creed- Those idiots at the conference are going to crucify me...

Kristen Gill- Why?

Victor Creed- I chocked I should have been more confident in my responses...

Kristen Gill- should I have our friends take care of them?

Victor Creed- Do it! Maybe this will finally draw those miserable failed experiments out of hiding

Victor Creed- Send out Nightmare he has been dying for some action

Kristen Gill- Yes Sir

(July 8, 2011 Down Town Central City, 12:30 A.M.)

Narrator -(buildings crumbling, glass windows shattering, burning car flying through the air and ear shattering roars coming for the beast known as Nightmare)

Nightmare- AHHH UGGHHH! (Aloud bang and another building falls)

News reporter- This is Amanda McKee with channel 5 news with a live report from Down Town Central City we are witnessing yet another devastating attack from another terrifying creature.(standing at 9 feet tall with dark skin and burning red eyes, razor sharp claws on both hands and feet, horns on its head, back and elbows) its power is far greater than of those who destroyed a local bank no more than 3 days ago the police are having no luck at trying to bring down this horrifying beast and they are running out of time and options.

Police Chief Anthony- Hit that ugly piece of shit with everything you have men! (Gun shots, shotguns, automatic rifles, grenades, tear gas)

- Sir noting is working bullets are just bouncing off him like they were nothing grenades don't even slow him down and the tear gas just makes things worse

Police Chief Anthony- What do you mean it just makes things worse?

- It's like the creature can control the smoke and make it work to its advantage! It hides in the smoke and it is using the smoke to confuse my men, they are shooting all around hitting everything but the creature!

Police Chief Anthony- tell your men to go to inferred and stay calm!

- Yes Sir! Men go to inferred and armor pricing rounds! (Gun shots get louder, men screaming, blood splashes against the ground)

Narrator- (the smoke clears bodies lying on the ground, blood dripping from Nightmares claws the Chief and lieutenant look in horror as 20 of the city's best lay dead on the ground)

News reporter- This is truly a dark day for Central City our police force is entirely useless against this beasts onslaught can no save us!

Nightmare-AHHHH UGHHGH!

Narrator- (Nightmare charges to claim the lives of more innocent victims claws scraping against the ground as it run for the news crew a wolf-like creature falls from the sky and lands on top of Nightmare's head smashing him right into the ground)

News reporter- Incredible! Some kind of half man half wolf like creature (he's dressed in a black trench coat with torn jeans, he has to be 7 feet tall and very muscular) just brought down the monster known as Nightmare as is now standing on its head! There doesn't seem to be much movement...wait! Nightmare is starting to move! (Ground is rumbling, roaring coming from under the wolf man's feet)

Nightmare- GET OFF OF MY HEAD! UHHH AHHHHHHH! (Wolf's speeds matched that of Nightmare's)

Nightmare- who...are...you?

Wolf- (ROAR!)

Narrator- (Wolf charges at Nightmare with speed that is equal to his own Nightmare is unable to react fast enough allowing Wolf to land a devastating blow with his claws to gash Nightmare's chest and send him flying through a wall)

Wolf- Get up I know you're still alive in there!

Narrator- (the rubble starts to shake the ground is rumbling all around Nightmare crashes through the rubble and debris flies everywhere)

Nightmare- AHHHHHHH UGHHHHGHHHHHH! HOW DARE YOU!

Wolf- Awe what's the matter did I hurt you (grinning and laughing)

Narrator-(Nightmare filled with rage charges at Wolf without any hesitation as Wolf just stands there without fear, unflinching ready to react)

Nightmare- AHHHHHHH

Narrator-(Nightmare swings his razor sharp claws at Wolf with amazing speed but Wolf has little trouble dodging each and every blow)

Wolf- Come on is this all you got?!

Nightmare AAHHHHHH! I'LL KILLL YOUUUU!

Narrator-( Nightmare's rage is building his eyes glowing bright red, his movements are getting faster but Wolf anticipates each and every move until finally Wolf has had enough he manages to catch one of Nightmare's hands)

Wolf- This is getting old I am ending this NOW!

Narrator-( Wolf punches Nightmare directly in the face causing great damage sending Nightmare flying back he tries to stop himself by digging the claws on his feet directly into the concrete tearing it apart but after 20 feet he finally stops and is more pissed off than ever)

Nightmare- THAT'S IT I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR FLEA RIDEN ASS!

Narrator-( Nightmare's rage has increased and his power is going out of control a dark aura starts to surround him, his power causes Immense pressure and destroys everything around, windows shatter, cars flip into buildings and the wind pressure sends the news crew stumbling back)

Nightmare- THISSS IS IT DOG YOU DIE NOW!

Narrator-( Nightmare raises his left hand and fires off an energy blast that destroys everything in its way, rips apart the street heading right for Wolf. As the blast makes it way towards Wolf he raises his right hand above his head extend his razor sharp claws getting ready to counter Nightmares attack.)

Nightmare-(AHHH HAAAHHHAAA) THIS IS IT, IT'S ALL OVER!

Narrator-(As the blast gets closer and closer to Wolf he stands ready with his claws still above his head)

Wolf- That's close enough (HAAAAAAAAAHHHH!)

Narrator-(Wolf swings his claws directly at Nightmare's energy blast, the force when two collide shakes everything around and stops Nightmare's attack in its tracks)

Nightmare- Impossible no one can stop my attacks!

Wolf-(ROAR!)

Narrator-(Wolf charges at Nightmare so fast his speed made it hard for him to counter Wolf's attacks)

Nightmare-(AHHHHHH UGRHHH)

Narrator-( As Wolf hammers away at Nightmare slashing and punching not showing any mercy Nightmare's rage grows stronger his power increases too, Nightmare's rage finally explodes causing Wolf to stumble back 10 feet, confused and partially overwhelmed by this new found power but was not going to back down from a fight like this)

Wolf- NOW THAT'S MORE LIKE IT GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU GOT!

Nightmare-(AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!)

Narrator-( With Nightmare's power raging out of control he levels everything in his path, building start to crumble, the street is getting ripped apart bits and pieces of asphalt flying through the air, Wolf charges at Nightmare dodging chunks of debris but each time he gets close Nightmare the aura protecting him sends Wolf flying back)

Wolf- Coward are you afraid to fight me!?

Nightmare-(HAHAHAHAHAHA) Are you serious a pathetic half-breed like you could ever give me a real challenge?

Wolf- Prove me wrong or is this all you got? (Grinning)

Nightmare- You will wish you were dead when I'm through with you!

Narrator-( Nightmare flies at Wolf with speed that is greater the his own and taking Wolf by surprise, Wolf swings his claws at Nightmare but he disappeared and somehow reappears right behind Wolf hitting him in the back of the head sending him fling into a nearby building)

Nightmare- What's wrong mutt am I to much for you? (Laughing)

Wolf- (ugh) Damn I guess he's a little better than I thought (grinning)

Narrator-(As Wolf tries to get up Nightmare raises both his hands and lets lose an onslaught of energy attacks that completely destroy the rest of the building, Nightmare keeps firing again and again a giant cloud of smoke rises up Nightmare is unable to tell if Wolf is alive or dead, after a half hour of waiting the smoke finally starts to clear and Nightmare is in shock at what he sees. A green and black energy field surrounding Wolf as lies there wounded, two young women descend from the sky.

Necro- I see your still getting your ass handed to you Wolf (sigh)

Luna- And such a dumb and ugly looking thing no-less (laughs softly)

Necro- Come Luna lets show this ugly son of a bitch how girls kick ass!

Narrator-(These two young ladies are very powerful Necro and Luna are sisters with very different powers, Necro has power over dark energy and Luna has power over light energy)

Nightmare- What's this Wolf are you going to have these pitiful half-breed girls to fight me now! (Laughing)

Wolf- (ugh) Necro, Luna what are you doing? I don't need your help!

Necro- Oh yeah you had it totally under control with your face down in the dirt!

Luna- Just let us help you he can't possibly take all 3 of us out, plus I've got this you just let Necro heal your wounds and I'll take care of ugly here! (Smiling)

Nightmare- You little girl are going to take care of me! (Laughing)

Narrator-( Nightmare is insulted by Luna's statement and so he charges at her without any hesitation, as he goes in for the killing strike with his claws Luna disappears leaving Nightmare confused looking around yelling)

Nightmare- Coward where the hell are you? Come out and face me!

Luna- Here I am! (Laughing and smiling)

Nightmare- Hold still witch! (Fires an energy blast)

Luna-(disappears and reappears again) Missed me again! God your aim sucks (Laughing)

Narrator-( Nightmare's rage starts to build again and in his rage starts firing blasts in every direction but has no luck in hitting the beautiful Miss Luna)

Luna- God you suck at life I think it's time for me to end this!

Nightmare-(Laughing) If your Wolf friend could kill m...

Narrator-(Luna manages to blow one of Nightmare's arms completely off with her light energy waves)

Nightmare-(AHHHHHHHH) I'LL KILL YOU FOR THA...

Narrator-(Now his other arm)

Luna- Looks like your running out of body parts there cutie (laughing)

Nightmare- (ugh breathing hard) I don't...need arms to kill you!

Luna- Fine this is it for you then!

Narrator-( As Luna goes to make her final attack Nightmare let lose an enormous energy wave from his mouth, Luna is not affected by this at all she just gives it everything she has and when the two wave collide the sound that they give off is like a huge clap of thunder that shakes everything around. It seems like the two waves are equal in power at first but Luna's starts to push Nightmare's back, he starts to get overwhelmed)

Nightmare- (in his mind) THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE!

Luna- IT'S OVER NIGHTMARE!

Narrator-(Luna's energy over powers Nightmare her light wave completely consumes him and when everything clears Nightmare is gone)

Luna- (sigh of relief) Well that was fun, hey Necro how's Wolf doing?

Necro- He's fine a little pissed off at us but he will get over it (Laughs and smiles at him)

Wolf- What are you smiling at I told you I had everything under control

Necro- Oh shut up and let's go we need to get out of here before the press start asking questions

Luna- She's right let's get back home

Narrator-( And just like that the 3 "half-breeds" as Nightmare called them where gone saving everyone from the savage blood thirsty creature Nightmare now can rest easy and try to rebuild from the epic fight that has brought to light that monsters do exist)

News reporter- And so this dark finally comes to an end the horrible creature known as Nightmare has been destroyed by 3 heroes where ever they are thank you for saying us and I hope they return if we ever need them again this is Amanda Mckee with channel 5 news signing off.

(July 8, 2011 Central Towers, 5:30 A.M.)

Kristen Gill- Sir Nightmare is dead...

Victor Creed- Was it them?

Kristen Gill- Yes

Victor Creed- All of them?

Kristen Gill- No...It was Wolf, Necro and Luna… Nightmare had Wolf on the run and that's hen the girls stepped in and Luna killed him

Victor Creed- They are getting stronger everyday

Kristen Gill- You're not mad?

Victor Creed- No my dear on the contrary now I know that they are alive and what they are capable of, besides that fool Nightmare had it coming he shouldn't have gotten cocky

Kristen Gill- What do we tell the others about Nightmare you know Chaos Will not be happy that you let him die like that?

Victor Gill- Don't worry about him my dear I'll take care of him...

(July 8, 2011 the woods outside the city, 6:00 A.M.)

Luna- We're home!

Sound Wave- Hey Kira

Luna- Hey Steve what's going on?

Sound Wave- Nothing much just watching the "News", hey Mike hey Jade

Necro- Hey Steve

Wolf- What's up bro?

Sound Wave- Nothing much just watching you guys causing trouble on national TV.

Wolf- We had no choice

Sound Wave- You did you could have let the humans handle it

Luna- What do you mean humans? We are still human?

Sound Wave- I know but we are also more

Necro- All the more reason for us to help them

Sound Wave- They are just not ready for us yet

Wolf- And you think they were ready for Nightmare? He was a real monster if we just let him go he would have destroyed everything

Sound Wave- (sigh) Tim and the others are not going to be happy about this...

Luna- They will understand...

END OF PART 1...


End file.
